ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of alternative rock artists
This is a list of alternative rock artists. Bands are listed alphabetically by the first letter in their name (including the words "a", "an", or "the"), and individuals are listed by first name. 0–9 *!!! *3 Colours Red *3 Doors Down *4 Non Blondes *The 77s *7 Year BitchAllmusic 7 Year Bitch bio. Allmusic. *8stops7 *10 Years *12 Stones *13 Engines *+44Allmusic +44 bio. Allmusic. *54-40 *78violet *311 *1990s *10,000 Maniacs A *A *Adam Again *A Day To Remember *A Perfect Circle *A Rocket to the Moon *A Silent Film *Aaroh *Abra Moore *Acceptance *Adorable *AFI *After Midnight Project *Against Me! *Age of Chance *Air *Air Traffic *Alanis Morissette *Alex Clare *Alice in Chains *Alien Ant Farm *Alkaline Trio *All Time Low *Alter Bridge *Alpha Rev *Alphaville *Alt-J *Alternosfera *Alvvays *American Authors *American Football *American Hi-Fi *American Music Club *Amp *Amplifier *Anarbor *Anavae *Anberlin *Andrew Jackson Jihad *Angels & Airwaves *Ani DiFranco *Animal Collective *Anna Ternheim *APB *Apparatjik *Arcade Fire *Arcane Roots *Archers of Loaf *Architecture in Helsinki *Archive *Arctic Monkeys *Arkells *Armor for sleep *Army of Anyone *Art Of Noise *As Tall As Lions *Ash *Asian Kung-Fu Generation *At the Drive-In *Athlete *Atlas Genius *Atom Smash *Audioslave *Augie March *Augustana *Autolux *Avenged Sevenfold *Awolnation *Ayurveda *Aztec Camera B *Babes in Toyland *Babyshambles *Bad Books *Bad Religion *Bad Suns *Badly Drawn Boy *Bailter Space *Balance and Composure *Band of Horses *Band of Skulls *Banks *Barenaked Ladies *Bastille *Bauhaus *Bayside *BB Gabor *Beady Eye *Beangrowers *Bear Hands *Beastie Boys *Beat Happening *Beck *Bedhead *Before Their Eyes *Belle & Sebastian *Belly *Ben Folds Five *Ben Harper *Ben Kweller *Beth Orton *Better Than Ezra *Biffy Clyro *Big Audio Dynamite *Big Black *Big Data *Big Head Todd and The Monsters *Big Pig *Bikini Kill *Bill Callahan *Billy Bragg *Billy Corgan *Billy Mackenzie *Billy Talent *Birdland *Birds of Tokyo *Birthmark *Björk *Black *Black Box Recorder *Black Grape *Black Kids *Black Light Burns *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *Black Stone Cherry *Black Veil Brides *Blake Babies *Bleachers *Blind Melon *Blind Pilot *Blink-182 *Bloc Party *Blonde Redhead *Blood Circus *Blood Red Shoes *Bloodhound Gang *Blue October *Blue Peter *Blumfeld *Blur *Bob hund *Bob Mould *Bodyjar *Bombay Bicycle Club *Bowling For Soup *Boy Hits Car *Boys Like Girls *Bracket *Brand New *Breaking Benjamin *Brian Jonestown Massacre *Bright Eyes *Bring Me The Horizon *Broder Daniel *Broken Bells *Broken Social Scene *Buckcherry *Buffalo Tom *Built to Spill *Bullet For My Valentine *Bush *Butthole Surfers C *Caesars *Café Tacvba *Cage The Elephant *Cage9 *Caifanes *Cake *Camper Van Beethoven *Candlebox *Candlelight Red *Candy Flip *Canterbury *Capital Cities *Carina Round *Carolina Liar *Carter USM *Cast *Cat Power *Catatonia *Catfish and the Bottlemen *Catherine Wheel *Cave In *Cell *Chagall Guevara *Chapterhouse *Charlotte Gainsbourg *Cherri Bomb *Cherry Poppin Daddies *Cherub *Chevelle *Chiodos *Chris Cornell *Christian Burns *Chumbawamba *Chvrches *Cibo Matto *Circa Survive *Circa Waves *Circus Diablo *Citizen Cope *City and Colour *Civil Twilight *CKY *Class of '99 *Cloud Control *Cobra Starship *Cocteau Twins *Coheed and Cambria *Cold War Kids *Coldplay *Collective Soul *Colony House *Concrete Blonde *Controlled Bleeding *Copeland *Cornershop *Counting Crows *Courtney Love *Cowboy Junkies *Cracker *Crash Test Dummies *Crazy Town *Creed *Crooked Fingers *Crowded House *Crown The Empire *CSS *Curve *Cute Is What We Aim For *Czesław Śpiewa D *dada *Daisy Chainsaw *Daniel Amos *Das Damen *Dashboard Confessional *Daughtry *Dave Matthews Band *David Bowie *Days of the New *Deacon Blue *Dead by Sunrise *Dead Can Dance *Dead Letter Circus *Dead Sara *Deaf Havana *Deas Vail *Death Cab for Cutie *Death From Above 1979 *Deerhoof *Deerhunter *Deftones *Del Amitri *Depeche Mode *Di-rect *Die Kreuzen *Digital Summer *DIIV *Dinosaur Jr. *Dinosaur Pile-Up *Dirty Pretty Things *Dirty Three *Disciple *Disciplina Kičme *Dishwalla *Dispatch *Distortion Mirrors *Dodgy *Doves *Dramarama *Dream Syndicate *Dreams So Real *Dredg *Driver Friendly *Drowners *Dubstar *Duran Duran E *Eagle-Eye Cherry *Echo & the Bunnymen *Echobelly *Echosmith *Editors *Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros *Edwin McCain *Edwyn Collins *Eels *Egypt Central *Elastica *Elbow *Electrasy *Electronic *Eleventh Dream Day *Elizabeth Gillies *Elliott Smith *Elvis Costello *Embrace *EMF *Emiliana Torrini *Empire of the Sun (band) *Enanitos Verdes *Enter Shikari *Envy on the Coast *Erase Errata *Eraserheads *Eric Gaffney *Escanaba Firing Line *Escape the Fate *Ethyl Meatplow *Eugenius *Evanescence *Evans Blue *Eve 6 *Eve's Plum *Even *Everclear *Everlast *Evermore *Every Avenue *Everything but the Girl *Eyeshine F *Failure *Faith No More *Fake Problems *Fall Out Boy *Falling In Reverse *Fastbacks *Fastball *Fatboy Slim *Father John Misty *Fearless Vampire Killers *Feeder *Fightstar *Filter *Fine Young Cannibals *Finger Eleven *Fiona Apple *Fireflight *Firehose *Fishbone *Fitz and The Tantrums *Fleet Foxes *Flight of the Conchords *Florence and the Machine *Flow *Flyleaf *Foals *Folk Implosion *Foo Fighters *For Against *Forest for the Trees *Forever The Sickest Kids *Foster the People *Framing Hanley *Francesqa *Frank Black and the Catholics *Franz Ferdinand *Freeze the Atlantic *Frente! *Frightened Rabbit *Front 242 *Frou Frou *Fuel *Fugazi *Fun *Fun Lovin Criminals G *Galaxie 500 *Galt Aureus *Game Theory *Gândul Mâței *Garbage *Gas Huffer *Gemini Syndrome *Gene *Gene Loves Jezebel *Generationals *Geographer *Georgia Satellites *Ghinzu *Giant Drag *Gin Blossoms *Girl in a Coma *Glasvegas *Gnarls Barkley *Go Radio *God Lives Underwater *Godspeed You! Black Emperor *Golden Palominos *Goldfinger *Gomez *Goo Goo Dolls *Good Charlotte *Goodbye Mr. Mackenzie *Goon Moon *Gorillaz *Gotye *Graham Coxon *Grandaddy *Grant Lee Buffalo *Gravity Kills *Greek Fire *Green Day *Green on Red *Green River * Grimes *Grinderman *Grizzly Bear *Grouplove *Guided by Voices *Gumball *Guster H *HAIM *Halestorm *Half Japanese *Halsey *Happy Mondays *Hard-Fi *Harvey Danger *Hawthorne Heights *Hayden *Hazen Street *Headstones *Helium *Hellogoodbye *Hideto Matsumoto *Hinder *His Name Is Alive *Hockey *Hole *Holly McNarland *Hello Sleepwalkers *Hollywood Undead *Hoobastank *Hoodoo Gurus *Hootie and The Blowfish *Hot Hot Heat *Hot Snakes *Hozier *Hum *Human Drama *hundred Reasons *Hunter Valentine *Hunters and Collectors *Hurricane No. 1 *Hurts *Hüsker Dü *Hypnolovewheel I *I Hate Kate *I Love You but I've Chosen Darkness *I Mother Earth *IAMX *Ian Brown *Icicle Works *Icon For Hire *Ida Maria *Ideamen *Idlewild *Ima Robot *Imagine Dragons *Imogen Heap *Incubus *Inspiral Carpets *Institute *Interpol *Into Another *The Invisible *INXS *Iron & Wine *Ivoryline J *Jack Off Jill *Jack White *Jack's Mannequin *Jaguares *James *James Iha *Jamie N Commons *Jane's Addiction *Jars of Clay *Jarvis Cocker *Jason Loewenstein *Jawbox *Jeff Buckley *Jem *Jerry Cantrell *Jersey Budd *Jesus Jones *Jet *Jill Sobule *Jimmy Chamberlin Complex *Jimmy Eat World *Joan Jett *Joanna Newsom *John Butler Trio *Johnny Marr *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion *Joywave *Judybats *Julian Casablancas *Julian Cope *Juliana Hatfield *Julien-K *Juliette and the Licks K *Korn *K's Choice *K-OS *Kaiser Chiefs *Kaizers Orchestra *Kane *Kasabian *Kate Bush *Keane *Kent *Kevin Devine *Kid Cudi *Kill Hannah *Killdozer *Killing Joke *Kimbra *King Charles *King Missile *Kings of Convenience *Kings of Leon *Kirsty MacColl *Kitchens of Distinction *Kitchie Nadal *Kiwi Time *Klaxons *KMFDM *Knifeworld *Kodaline *Kongos *KT Tunstall *Kula Shaker *Kutless L *L7 *LaFee *Lana Del Rey *Larrikin Love *Last Child *Lawson *LCD Soundsystem *Less Than Jake *Let's Active *Letters to Cleo *Liars *Lifehouse *Lightning Seeds *LIGHTS *Lilys *Linkin Park *Lit *Live *Liz Phair *Lloyd Cole *Lo-Pro *Local H *Local Natives *Lodger *Loop *Lorde *LostAlone *Lostprophets *Lou Barlow *LOUDspeakers *Louis XIV *Love Among Freaks *Love and Rockets *Love Battery *Love Spit Love *Low *Lower Than Atlantis *Lucero *Luna *Luscious Jackson *Lush *Lynda Thomas M *M83 *Mad Season *Madina Lake *Madrugada *Magic Dirt *Magnapop *Makethisrelate *Malfunkshun *Mallory Knox *Man or Astro-man? *Manchester Orchestra *Mando Diao *Manic Street Preachers *Mansun *Marching Band *Marco Restrepo *Marcy Playground *Marianas Trench *Marilyn Manson *Marina and the Diamonds *Martha and The Muffins *Mary's Danish *Massive Attack *Matchbox Twenty *Material Issue *Matt and Kim *Matthew Good *Matthew Good Band *Matthew Sweet *Maxïmo Park *Mayday *Mayday Parade *Mazzy Star *McFly *McLusky *Meat Puppets *Medicine *Meg Myers *Melanie Martinez *Melissa Auf der Maur *Mercury Rev *MGMT *Middle Class Rut *Midnight Oil *Mike Shinoda *Miles Kane *Milky Chance *Mindless Self Indulgence *Ministry *Minutemen *Miracle Legion *Mission of Burma *Mission U.K. *Mobile *Moby *Modern English *Modest Mouse *Mogwai *Moist *Moloko *Monaco *Monoral *Moonbabies *Moose *Morcheeba *Morning Parade *Morningwood *Morphine *Morrissey *Mother Love Bone *Mother Mother *Motion City Soundtrack *Motionless in White *Mr Hudson *Mudhoney *Mumford & Sons *Muse *Music for Dead Birds *Mutemath *My Bloody Valentine *My Chemical Romance *My Darkest Days *My Morning Jacket *My Sister's Machine N *Nada Surf *Natalie Merchant *National Velvet *Navarone *Ned's Atomic Dustbin *Needtobreathe *Neon Horse *Neon Trees *Nerf Herder *Neu Electrikk *Neutral Milk Hotel *Netral *New Empire *New Found GloryAllmusic "New Found Glory". Allmusic. *New Model Army *New Order *New Politics *New Radicals *Nic Nassuet *Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds *Nickelback *Nico Vega *Nightmare and the Cat *Nine Black Alps *Nine Days *Nine Inch Nails *Nine Lashes *Nirvana"Alternative Rock". Allmusic. Retrieved August 2, 2011. *No Devotion *No Doubt *NOAH *Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds *Noori *Nude O *O.A.R. *Oasis (band) *Ocean Colour Scene *Oceansize *Odds *Of Mice & Men *Of Monsters and Men *Of Montreal *Oingo Boingo *OK Go *Okkervil River *Oleander *Olenka and the Autumn Lovers *One Ok Rock *OneRepublic *Orgy *Ostava *Our Lady Peace *Our Last Night *Ozma P *P.J. Harvey *P.O.D. *Pale Saints *Panic! At The Disco *Papa Roach *Parabelle *Paramore *Parokya ni EdgarParokya Ni Edgar *Pato Fu *Patti Smith *Paul Westerberg *Pavement *Pearl Jam *Pedro the Lion *Pendragon *Pere Ubu *Peter Bjorn and John *Peter Murphy *Phantogram *Phantom Planet *Phish *Phoenix *Pierce the Veil *Pillar *Pinback *Pixies *PJ Harvey *Placebo *Plain White T's *Plimsouls *Pluto *Poe *Poets of the Fall *Polvo *Pond *Poor Old Lu *Pop Evil *Pop Will Eat Itself *Porcupine Tree *Porno for Pyros *Portishead *Poster Children *Powerman 5000 *Primal Scream *Primitive Radio Gods *Primus *Public Image Ltd. *Puddle of Muddof Mudd, ‘Volume 4: Songs in the Key of Love & Hate’ Spin December 2, 2009 *Pulled Apart By Horses *Pulp *Pupil *Pussy Galore *PVRIS *Pylon *Sonic Boom (aka Spectrum) Q *Queens of the Stone Age *Quietdrive *Quix*o*tic R *R.E.M. *Ra Ra Riot *Radiohead *Rage Against The Machine *Rain Parade *Rapeman *Ratatat *Raveonettes *Razorlight *Recovery Child *Red *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Red House Painters *Redd Kross *Reef *Regina Spektor *Relient K *Remy Zero *Renegade Soundwave *Republica *Residual Kid *Revenge *Richard Ashcroft *Richard Hawley *Ride *Rise Against *Rivermaya *Rob Zombie *Robert "Throb" Young *Robyn Hitchcock *Rocket from the Crypt *Rooney *Roses Are Red *Royal Bliss *Royal Blood *Royal Republic *Royal Trux *Rush *Ryn Weaver S *Safetysuit *Sahara Hotnights *Said the Whale *Saint Asonia *Saint Etienne *Saint Motel *Saliva *Sam Roberts *Sambomaster *Saosin *Sara Craig *Saving Abel *Say Anything *SCH *School of Fish *Scratch Acid *Screaming Jets *Screaming Trees *Seaweed *Sebadoh *Secondhand Serenade *Seether *Semisonic *Seven Mary Three *Shawn Mullins *Shearwater *Shed Seven *Shellac *Shihad *Sheila on 7 *Shiny Toy Guns *Shohortoli *Short Stack *Shout Out Louds *Shudder to Think *Sia Furler *Sick Puppies *Sigur Rós *Silverchair *Silverstein *Silversun Pickups *Simple Minds *Simple Plan *Sinéad Lohan *Sinéad O'Connor *Siouxsie and the Banshees *Sister Hazel *Six Finger Satellite *Sixpence None the Richer *Skillet *Skin Yard *Skinny Puppy *Skunk Anansie *Skye Sweetnam *Skypilot *Sleater-Kinney *Sleeper *Sleeper Agent *Sleeping with Sirens *Sleigh Bells *Slint *Sloan *Slowdive *Smash Mouth *Smoking Popes *Snow Patrol *Snowcake *Social Code *Social Distortion *Soda Stereo *Some Velvet Sidewalk *Something Corporate *Son of Dork *Sonic Youth *Sons of Day *Sort Sol *Soul Asylum *Soul Coughing *Soundgarden *Soup Dragons *South Cry *Spacehog *Spacemen 3 *Sparta *Spin Doctors *Spirit of the West *Spiritualized *Splendora *Sponge *Sponge ColaSponge Cola *Spoon *Squirrel Nut Zippers *Stabbing Westward *Starflyer 59 *Stars *Starsailor *Starset *State Radio *Stereolab *Stereophonics *Steve Adey *Steve Taylor *Steve Taylor & The Perfect Foil *Stone Sour *Stone Temple Pilots *Story Of The Year *Sublime *Suede *Sugar *Sugar Ray *Sugarcult *Sum 41 *Sunny Day Real Estate *Sunrise Avenue *Super Furry Animals *Superchick *Superchunk *Superdrag *Supergrass *Surrounded *Suzanne Vega *Sweethead *Swervedriver *Switchfoot *Sworn In T *TAD *Takida *Taking Back Sunday *Talk Talk *Talking Heads *Tame Impala *Tapes 'n Tapes *Tappi Tíkarrass *Team Sleep *Teenage Fanclub *Tegan and Sara *Temple of the Dog *Terrible Things *Test Icicles *Texas *Th' Faith Healers *That Dog *The 1975 *The Academy Is... *The Accidentals *The Afghan Whigs *The Airborne Toxic Event *The Alarm *The All-American Rejects *The Almost *The American Analog Set *The Amps *The Apples in Stereo *The Asteroids Galaxy Tour *The Ataris *The Auteurs *The Badgeman *The Belltower *The Birds of Satan *The Black Crowes *The Black Keys *The Bluebells *The Bolshoi *The Boo Radleys *The Border Surrender *The Bravery *The Breeders *The Cab *The Calling *The Cardigans *The Charlatans *The Chills *The Church *The Cinematics *The Classic Crime *The Colourist *The Commuters *The Connells *The Constantines *The Coral Sea *The Cramps *The Cranberries *The Creatures *The Cribs *The Cult *The Cure *The Damned *The Dandy Warhols *The Dangerous Summer *The Darling Buds *The Datsuns *The dB's *The Dead Milkmen *The Dead Weather *The Deadly Syndrome *The Dear Hunter *The Decemberists *The Del Fuegos *The Delgados *The Dirty Heads *The Dodos *The Donnas *The Dream Academy *The Drums *The Epilogue *The Explosion *The Fall *The Fatima Mansions *The Feelies *The Fiery Furnaces *The Flaming Lips *The Frames *The Fratellis *The Fray *The Futureheads *The Gandharvas *The Gaslight Anthem *The Get Up Kids *The Go-Betweens *The Golden Seals *The Good, the Bad, and the Queen *The Hives *The Hold Steady *The Hollow Men *The House of Love *The Housemartins *The Innocence Mission *The Jesus and Mary Chain *The Jesus Lizard *The Joy Formidable *The Juliana Theory *The Killers *The Kills *The Kooks *The La's *The Last Shadow Puppets *The Lemonheads *The Levellers *The Libertines *The Life and Times *The Lilac Time *The Limousines *The Living Things *The Lumineers *The Madden Brothers *The Maine *The Mayfield Four *The Mekons *The Melvins *The Mighty Lemon Drops *The Mills *The Mountain Goats *The Mowgli's *The Music *The Naked and Famous *The National *The Nearly Deads *The Neighbourhood *The New Pornographers *The Nymphs *The Ocean Blue *The Offspring *The Operation M.D. *The Owl Service (band) *The Pastels *The Pillows *The Pogues *The Polyphonic Spree *The Posies *The Postal Service *The Presidents of the United States of America *The Pretenders *The Pretty Reckless *The Primitives *The Prodigy *The Psychedelic Furs *The Raconteurs *The Radio Dept. *The Railway Children *The Rain *The Ramones *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *The Refreshments *The Rentals *The Replacements *The Rockfords *The Rubens *The Script *The Servants *The Shamen *The Shins *The Silver Jews *The Sisters of Mercy *The Smashing Pumpkins *The Smithereens *The Smiths *The Sounds *The Spoons *The Starlings *The Stone Roses *The Stranglers *The Strokes *The Subways *The Sugarcubes *The Sundays *The Superjesus *The Swans *The Tea Party *The Tears *The Telescopes *The The *The Three O'Clock *The Trews *The U-Men *The Used *The Vaccines *The Vaselines *The Verve *The Verve Pipe *The Vines *The Virgins *The Von Bondies *The Wallflowers *The Waterboys *The Weakerthans *The Wedding Present *The Whigs *The White Stripes *The Why Store *The Wolfgang Press *The Wolfhounds *The Wombats *The Wonder Stuff *The Young Veins *The Zolas *The Zutons *Them Crooked Vultures *Therapy? *There For Tomorrow *They Might Be Giants *Thin White Rope *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282 *Third Eye Blind *Thirteen Senses *Thirty Seconds to Mars *This Century *This Mortal Coil *Thom Yorke *Thousand Foot Krutch *Three Days Grace *Three Fish *Throwing Muses *Tiger Please *TISM *Toad the Wet Sprocket *Toadies *Tokio Hotel *Tokyo Police Club *Tomahawk *Tones on Tail *Tonic *Tonight Alive *Too Much Joy *Tori Amos *Tove Lo *Tragically Hip *Train *Transvision Vamp *Trapped in static *Trapt *Trashcan Sinatras *Travis *Tripping Daisy *TV on the Radio *Tweaker *Twenty one pilots *Twin Atlantic *Two Door Cinema Club U *U2 *UB40 *Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker *Ugly Casanova *Ultra Vivid Scene *Ultravox *Uncle Tupelo *Underoath *Underworld *Uniklubi *Unrest *Unsane *Unwritten Law *Urge Overkill *Us Amongst The Rest *Uverworld V *Vampire Weekend *Vanessa Petruo *Vast *Veridia *Vector *Verona *VersaEmerge *Versus *Vertical Horizon *Veruca Salt *VHS or Beta *Vib Gyor *Vic Chestnutt *Victoria Williams *Violent Femmes *Volbeat *Volcano Suns *Voxtrot W *Wakey!Wakey! *Walk off the Earth *Walk the Moon *Walt Mink *Wannadies *Warpaint *Wavves *Wax on Radio *We Are Scientists *We Are the Ocean *We the Kings *Ween *Weeping Willows *Weezer *Wellwater Conspiracy *Wheatus *White Lies *White Magic *White Town *White Zombie *Wilco *Wild Strawberries *Wintersleep *Wire *Woe, Is Me *Wolf Alice *Wolf Parade *Woodkid *Working for a Nuclear Free City *World Party *WZRD X *X *X Ambassadors *XTC Y *Yeah Yeah Yeahs *Yellowcard *Yo La Tengo *You Am I *You Me At Six *Young Gods *Young Guns *Young the Giant *Youngblood Hawke Z *Zebrahead *Zeeshan Zaidi *Zoé *Zonic Shockum *Zox *Zwan *ZZ Ward See also *List of alternative metal artists *List of Britpop musicians *List of dream pop artists *List of emo artists *List of gothic rock bands *List of indie pop artists *List of indie rock musicians *List of industrial rock bands *List of math rock groups *List of post-rock bands *List of shoegazing musicians *Lists of musicians References External links * Lists of Alternative rock artists Category:Alternative rock musicians Alternative rock